epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/John D. Rockefeller vs Andrew Carnegie. Rivalry Rap Battles Episode 3
Welcome to my third official battle for my series, Rivalry Rap Battles. Today we have John D. Rockefeller battling Andrew Carnegie to see who is the better businessman. Intro VS! BEGIN! John D. Rockefeller: (starts at 0:10) Let me tell you a story of why you'll be from riches to rags. You'll end up worse than your Scottish family with empty money bags. I'm a real hard worker, taking difficult risks without being frightened. But when it comes to being an MC, I become a real Titan. I'm the first billionaire, had an epic rise due to my company. Don't try to exchange with me, Carnegie, this isn't even Monopoly. Your factory became a success, mainly by having your workers suffer. Didn't show concern about your men dying; being an insensitive production lover. You failed to make peace, you were ignored by World War 1. You're more Melloncholy than your University, it's not even any fun. You lack good education, it'd be best if you don't have the mic. Your lazy ass barely did any action during the Homestead Strike. Andrew Carnegie: (starts at 0:43) As Of Today, there is a huge Problem right here, so allow me to tell ya. I'm about to rock the mic against this fellow named John Rockefeller. My raps are strong like Superman, call me the Man of Steel. I'm dealing with oil for a second time, against this greasy seal. I may have gotten less education, but I strongly believe in learning and reading. That's why I'm the library king, so you better stay silent and stop speaking. Your Random Reminiscences of my history are just a huge spoil. You're not trustworthy, John, look what happened to the Standard Oil. These threats make me want to fight more than companies against this baboon. For safety, this Steeler will tackle your ass like his name was Troy Polamalu. This so called "gentleman" thinks he'll crush me; he just started another war. It's such an honor to meet you, now I await for a dime of yours. John D. Rockefeller: (starts at 1:16) Here's an idea, you should practice rapping in your music hall as a believer. Your lyrics are nothing but shit, you must have gotten a typhoid fever. You should get H.C. Frick to help you, 'cause you're getting burned like coal. You might as well be his telegraph, just do everything that you're told. Between us, I'm the real businessman, unlike your stingy quality. You think you're dictating this battle, but honestly you're a Stalin wannabe. You seem exhausted, Andrew, better buy yourself a sleeping car. You should call this battle a retirement, 'cause your own business is going too far. Now don't get me wrong, you may have been successful at making fortunes. But you're a total sellout, you can just ask your man J.P. Morgan. Better catch a train and travel on the railroads right back home. Or just ride on your horses, if you want to be with your own clones. Andrew Carnegie: (starts at 1:49) This bobbin boy shall sew some stitches on this bitch's lips across. You should have some rest, you're getting too stressed out on facing your loss. Could have had your son to help you, you both got a huge Correspondence. It would have caused less problems, and not to mention less callous nonsense. The World will pick me as the Triumphant winner, especially during this second Round. This bookeeper better write on his journal that he's just about to go down. All the way to Hell, which is exactly the reason why you're the Devil's son. You got a talent with numbers, but now you're at number two, but better than none. Unlike the oil industry, you won't survive this competition, so you should fret. 'Cause your Privileges on the mic are now going to burn to Death. Now it's time for A League of Peace, to have this battle end. Better make a strategic plan to leave, after getting your descending ass spent! (ends at 2:21) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? RIVALRY RAP BATTLES! Who won? John D. Rockefeller Andrew Carnegie Keep those suggestions coming! BTW, R.I.P. David Rockefeller Category:Blog posts